


Drabbles Drarry

by Marballlee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marballlee/pseuds/Marballlee
Summary: Pues nada, sólo pequeños drabbles que se me van ocurriendo del Drarry, los cuáles no tienen secuencia alguna.Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jota ka Rowling, yo sólo busco entretener ùwú
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Mansión Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, y cuando pasó esta escena no pude resistir a hacer esto JAJAJA XD

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Malfoy:

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bellatrix con diversión.

—No estoy seguro —respondió el rubio con nerviosismo, mirando fijamente a los ojos del supuesto Potter.

—Draco, mira con atención —susurró Lucius muy cerca de su oído, mirando a su alrededor con cierto temor—, si somos quienes le entreguemos a Potter al señor tenebroso, nos perdonará —su voz tartamudeaba, pero viendo como su hijo vacilaba, agregó—: Todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿entiendes?

Draco asintió, y antes de siquiera poder decir algo, fue interrumpido por uno de los carroñeros.

—No olvidaremos quiénes lo atraparon en realidad, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy?

Lucius comenzaba a reclamar, cuándo su esposa lo tomó y lo alejó de allí, tratando de calmarlo.

—No seas tímido cariño, ven acá —Bellatrix lo tomó de su mano, invitándolo a acercarse más al susodicho—. Ahora, si no es quién creemos Draco, y lo llámanos, nos matará a todos. Debemos estar seguros.

—¿Qué le pasó en la cara? —preguntó Draco un tanto asqueado—. No, él no puede ser Potter —volteó a ver a su padre, quién parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la tención—, padre, yo siempre te he hablado de lo bien parecido que es él, ¿esto es bien parecido para ti?

—Draco, no es el mo...

—No, no, no, obvio que no es el verdadero Potter, apostaría diez mil galeones que incluso ese imbecil ser vería jodidamente apuesto con un hechizo encima.

Todos los presentes quedaron perplejos ante lo dicho, hasta que el mismo Harry comenzó a reír.

—Por Merlín, Malfoy, no sabía que pensabas todas esas cosas de mí.

Y el caos se desató.


	2. El aparato muggle

Y ahí estaba Draco, verificando aquel aparato muggle que le regaló Harry dos días atrás para mantenerse en mayor comunicación. Lleno de curiosidad abrió aquella ¿apelación? ¿ampliación? Bien, no recordaba el nombre, pero estaba nombrado como Facebook... ¿rostro de libro? ¿Libro de rostro? _-que raro nombre, esos muggles cada vez están más locos-_ pensó.

Lo primero que observó fue que había una foto suya sin movimiento en un pequeño circulo, después vio a un costado que la cosa muggle le estaba preguntando:

_**«¿Qué estás pensando?»** _

"Ah, seguramente es un diario" puff, él no necesitaba de eso. Pero ahora que lo pensaba podría ocuparlo para escribir lo que quisiese, quizá por esa razón lo colocó en el aparato Harry.

Con un fuerte movimiento de dedo sobre la pantalla, picó donde estaba la pregunta antes dicha, y comenzó a escribir:

« **Por Salazar, estoy pensando en el jodido cuerpo hermoso que se carga San Potter. Ah~ ya quiero que sea de noche para tenerlo en mi cama sin ropa. Mierda, estoy tan caliente ahora** »

Volvió a picar la pantalla en la parte que decía en letras mayúsculas 'PUBLICAR', pensando que así era la forma de guardar su pequeña nota, y sonrió contento... eso no era tan malo cómo creyó. Apagó el aparato y se recostó en la cama con aburrimiento, hasta que un sonido extraño lo alertó.

*Ron Weasley comentó en tu publicación*

¿Qué? ¿A que se refería esa cosa? Rápidamente picó en la notificación, y le llevó a su nota escrita anteriormente.

 **«Cielos Malfoy, guardate tu calentura para ti mismo»** ¡WTF! ¡¿Cómo mierda fue capaz de leer sus 'pensamientos'?!

Después apareció otro texto que era de Fred Weasley:

 **«Rayos, ya me imaginé la escena, ¿No les gustaría tener espectadores?»** Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

« **Borrar** » lo envió y nada.

**«¿Cómo borro esto?»**

Blaise Zabini también comentó:

« **JAJAJA POR SALAZAR, MIRA @Pansy Sexy Parkinson»** ¿Ahora que iba hacer? Harry lo iba a matar.

Pansy Sexy Parkinson te mencionó:

« **@Draco Serpens Malfoy ¿Todo bien en casa? 👀»**

 **«Borrado»** Jodida vida, seguían llegando más comentarios **«Perdóname Merlín»**

Harry J. Potter comentó:

**«DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS NADA CON EL JODIDO CELULAR MIENTRAS NO ESTABA CONTIGO»**

Y cayó dramáticamente en la cama. Era un hombre muerto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben como reí cuando imaginé esta escena JAJAJA hasta mi sobrina me miró raro xd


End file.
